


Blankets

by ddalgi0419



Series: VAV FICtober 2019 [2]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgi0419/pseuds/ddalgi0419





	Blankets

If there was one thing that you could count on when fall began was the very fact you were destined to catch a seasonal cold. Your throat felt like it was on fire and your nose hadn’t stopped running since you woke that morning. Body aches made the occasional sneeze or cough feel even worse.

Simply, you felt like death.

Of course, you knew that you were just being overly dramatic but everyone is like that when they’re sick. You really didn’t want to leave your bed and just sleep the day away.

However, you plans with Heejun today.

So you forced yourself and began cleaning your small studio apartment. He was supposed to come over in the evening to eat dinner and generally spend time with you. It was a rare free time in his schedule that allowed him to sneak away from the others.

It was around early afternoon when you found that you could no longer push yourself to move. Feeling dizzy, you crashed onto your bed. You didn’t even have the strength to properly lay down and just let your eyes close, exhaustion taking over.

You awoke hours later to your body being moved and a warm blanket being placed over you. It took all your strength to open your eyes.

“Heejun?”

He shushed you as he gently tucked the blanket around you, the action feeling you with comfort. When he made the move to leave so you could rest, you panicked and quickly tried to sit up.

“D-don’t go..”

Heejun made his way back over to you with a small sigh. He gave you a small smile as he helped you lay back down and tucked the blanket again.

“Don’t worry. I won’t leave.”

After Heejun almost burnt down your kitchen trying to warm up some soup, you pushed through your sickness and did it yourself.


End file.
